Star Trek: The Experience: The Klingon Encounter
Jacqueline and her three teams entered a small room with a depiction of "outer space". A small television in the upper right corner of the room displayed scenes from several Star Trek movies. Jacqueline's team then entered a smaller, dimly lit waiting area of a traditional simulator ride. They lined up in rows in front of doors, as hosts direct their attention to the screens above for a safety demo for the shuttlecraft simulator ride. A few moments into the film, the televisions flickered, malfunctioned, and the lights went out. A variety of loud noises accompanied by hundreds of small light flashes that visually simulate the "transporter effect," along with the transporter sound effect and a rush of cold air (which, according to backstage tour guides, was an unintentional but appreciated effect caused by a false room being raised into the ceiling). When the lights returned, the walls and floor and ceiling have apparently disappeared and Jacqueline and her three teams were on a transporter pad (a room much larger than they were previously standing, without the doors they were ready to walk through!). Jacqueline and her three teams were now aboard the USS Enterprise-D, transporter room as seen in Star Trek: The Next Generation. On the transporter pad, a uniformed Starfleet officer asked for Jacqueline and her teams. The Starfleet officer then directed them away for instruction. It is explained that Jacqueline and her teams were beamed aboard the Starship Enterprise to "what you would call the future". Jacqueline and her teams were then led to the bridge. Jacqueline and her teams stood on the rear between the science stations and the tactical station. There were various busy crewmembers on the bridge, and they contact Commander Riker, who promptly appears on the main viewscreen. Riker explained that Captain Picard disappeared the moment Jacqueline and her teams beamed aboard the Enterprise and thus one member of Jacqueline's teams must be Picard's ancestor. A nefarious rogue Klingon Commander named Korath used a hidden time-rift to abduct Picard's ancestor and erase him from the timeline. Starfleet intelligence, having learned of the plan, dispatched the Enterprise to intercept the Klingon's transporter beam and rescue Jacqueline and her teams. Riker directs the group to board a shuttlecraft to go escape the temporal rift, and return all guests to their original time. While Jacqueline and her teams were in the turbolift, the Klingons attack the Enterprise and the turbolift enters a free fall. There are several jolts on the turbolift during the attack. Finally, the group arrives at the shuttle bay deck. Jacqueline and her teams boarded the shuttlecraft. The shuttle ride began with a battle between the Enterprise and a few Klingon vessels. Then, the shuttle went into warp and was then instructed to find and destroy a cloaking generator on the planet's surface. There were several dogfights and visual effects during this time. The shuttle then returned through the temporal rift to present-day Las Vegas (although filmed almost 10 years ago, things as the Sands Hotel tower, a sign promoting Siegfried & Roy, might lead one to believe the shuttle returned prior to their abduction). Unfortunately a Klingon ship followed, however Enterprise saved the shuttle at the last minute. The 'real' shuttle landed at the Las Vegas Hilton right next to the "motion simulators" shuttles Jacqueline and her teams were originally waiting to enter when they were "beamed off" at the start of the story. Before the crew of the Enterprise leaves, Captain Picard thanks the crew for "restoring his existence." He says, "While only one of you is my ancestor, each of you hold that same opportunity for the future. Guard it well." A custodian led Jacqueline and her teams to an elevator and then out to the Deep Space Nine Promenade and Quark's Bar.